headsoccerfaqfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rules are important for any Wikia, because nobody wants any person, which are just doing what they want without respect. The rules are for EVERYONE (yes even the admins). 1. Make sure your edit improves the page Every time you edit a page, be sure you always help the page with your edit. Don't remove good content if you aren't sure that its wrong. Use the comment function to talk to the authors and tell them what they did wrong. Also don't spam pages with useless content. 2. Vandalism is useless We can revert hundreds of vandal edits with just one click. Hours of work are reverted in less than one minute. So think about it... 3. Be friendly to other users Always stay friendly and don't be mad to other people here, even if you don't have the same opinion. Also help when somebody does a mistake, nobody is perfect. Also don't spam other user message walls, and do not edit their profile page without having a permission. If this happens to you, ask one of the admins, we'll protect your page then. Also do not curse on any user of this wiki. When an admin sees it you will immediately get blocked for a week. 4. Help! I got blocked! We will always tell you why you got blocked and normally you will only get blocked for 30 Minutes or 2 hours. Signed in users will always be warned before, if they did just a few mistakes. However, also signed in users will be blocked if they continue with their vandalism. If users do vandalism again and again, they will be blocked even longer, and in hard cases we'll tell the VSTF about them. Click here for more Information. 5. Permission of Admins If you want to do something big or just anything else important, which chances the Wiki, always ask an Admin in the forums. Admins always must agree with all bigger projekts. If you do this as Wikia Contributor, your content will get removed, and you will receive a block. With an account you get an warning. If you ignore it, you will blocked. If you want to create non-idea and non-ranking pages, please notify us in the forums, don't worry to start a discussion. 6. Don't add Categories if you are not 100% sure about it This Rule is an very important one. Please do not add categories if you aren't sure about it. Only add categories of you are sure it belongs in it. Also do not try to add funny or nonsensical categories to pages, like a 'happy' category to the main page etc. Doing so will cause you to get a warning, or in serious cases a block, and your bad edit will be reverted. 7. Don't curse This rule is one you all must know. Cursing is definitely forbidden on this Wikia. When it is a small curse you will blocked for 3 days. When it is bigger you will be blocked for 1 week or sometimes 2 weeks. 8. Spamming Just like Cursing is spamming for badges by doing bad edits is also forbidden. For this are the same block rules as cursing. This wiki has no badges to spam for anyways so it is useless to try and spam for badges. 9. Nonsense questions Do not post nonsense questions on the question pages. The questions will probably not be answered and deleted so don't waste your time. Thanks for reading this page. Its still under construction :) Category:Important Pages Category:Handy pages